vgostfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tony Hawk's Underground/@comment-33247021-20171008182527
Whose world is this? (The world is yours, the world is yours) It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? It's yours It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? (The world is yours, the world is yours) It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? I sip the Dom P, watching "Gandhi" 'til I'm charged Then writing in my book of rhymes, all the words past the margin To hold the mic I'm throbbin', mechanical movement Understandable smooth ... that murderers move with The thief's theme: play me at night, they won't act right The fiend of hip-hop has got me stuck like a crack pipe The mind activation, react like I'm facin' time like "Pappy" Mason, with pens I'm embracin' Wipe the sweat off my dome, spit the phlegm on the streets Suede Timb's on my feets makes my cipher complete Whether crusing in a Sikh's cab, or Montero Jeep I can't call it, the beats make me falling asleep I keep falling, but never falling 6 feet deep I'm out for presidents to represent me (Say what?) I'm out for presidents to represent me (Say what?) I'm out for dead presidents to represent me Whose world is this? (The world is yours, the world is yours) It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? It's yours It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? (The world is yours, the world is yours) It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? To my man Ill Will, God bless your life (It's yours!) To my peoples throughout Queens, God bless your life I trip, we box up crazy ... Aiming guns at all my baby pictures Beef with housing police, release scriptures that's maybe Hitler's Yet I'm the mild, money-getting style, rolling foul The versatile, honey-sticking wild golden child Dwelling in the Rotten Apple, you get tackled Or caught by the devil's lasso, ... is a hassle There's no days, for broke days we sell it: smoke pays While all the old folks pray to Jesus, soaking their sins in trays Of holy water. Odds against Nas are slaughter Thinking a word best describing my life to name my daughter My strength, my son, the star, will be my resurrection Born in correction. All the wrong ... I did, he'll lead a right direction "How you living?" Large, a broker charge - cards are mediocre You flipping coke or playing spit spades and strip poker? Whose world is this? (The world is yours, the world is yours) It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? It's yours It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? (The world is yours, the world is yours) It's mine, it's mine, it's mine Whose world is this? I'm the young city bandit, hold myself down single-handed For murder raps, I kick my thoughts alone, get remanded Born alone, die alone, no crew to keep my crown or throne I'm deep by sound alone, caved inside, 1,000 miles from home I need a new ... for this black cloud to follow Cause while it's over me it's too dark to see tomorrow Trying to maintain, I flip, fill the clip to the tip Picturing my peeps, now the income make my heartbeat skip And I'm amped up, they locked the champ up, even my brain's in handcuffs Headed for Indiana, stabbing women like the Phantom The crew is lamping, Big Willie-style Check the chip-toothed smile, plus I profile wild Stash through the flock wools, burning dollars to light my stove Walk the blocks with a bop, checking dames, plus the games People play, bust the problems of the world today